destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Age Shifting
Age Shifting is the ability to accelerate or reverse the aging process. It can be used offensively to instantly kill mortals by accelerating their age until it reverts the victims to nothing but dust. The demon Cryto displayed this power by changing Gail Altman into a young woman again as a reward for summoning him. However, he killed her friends, Helen and Amanda, by rapidly aging them to the point where they were reduced to dust. List of beings who use(d) Age Shifting Original power * Cryto Through spell, power, artifacts, etc. * Genies (Through granting certain wishes) * Vincent Wrong (Through a spell, accelerating age) * Javna (Through Life Draining, accelerating age) * Captain Black Jack Cutting (Using cursed athame, accelerating age) Spells Age Shifting Spell * Used in A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right, when "Mr. Wrong" turns a Demonatrix so old that she turns to dust by a spell. : What once resided in this place : shall soon be gone with no haste. : Make this girl age in time, : as punishment for her heinous crime. Wishes When a Genie overheard Piper wishing for Dan to move on with his life, he fulfilled her wish in a literal manner, causing Dan to age rapidly to an old man within hours. However, all wishes were later undone, returning Dan to his own age. ("Be Careful What You Witch For") Curses In 2004, Captain Black Jack and his crew arrived in San Francisco and kidnapped a young witch named Brenda Castillo. He then revealed a blade which he used to kill the witch that cursed him, and cut Brenda with it, causing her to rapidly age. The Elders informed Leo Wyatt that witches were being taken and he told the Charmed Ones. After talking to Brenda's girlfriend, Paige scried for her and found the cave the pirates were staying in. Captain Jack then appeared and told her they were waiting for her. He informed her that he needed her and her sisters to activate the Fountain of Youth and break the curse. He then cut Paige, causing her to rapidly age as well. He then forced Piper and Phoebe to break into a museum and steal th e Golden Chalice needed to activate the fountain. After the sisters delivered the chalice, Captain Jack used the fountain to regain his youth, but refused to help Paige. Phoebe then manipulated the pirates into mutiny by bringing up parley. The other pirates then killed the captain, breaking their own curse in the process. Paige used the chalice to return to normal and Piper destroyed the fountain so it could never be used again. Notes * When Cryto reversed someone's age, the effect looked similar to that of Healing. * Cryto is the only being who possessed both aspects of this power, accelerating and reversing age and the only being who did it through an active power. References # Age Shifting - visit them for more information. Category:DESTINED Category:Charmed Category:Powers Category:Evil powers Category:Book of Shadows Category:Active Powers